Family Matters
Show: Family Matters Runtime: 1989-1998 Cast: Reginald VelJohnson- Carl Otis Winslow...(215 episodes,1989-1998) Kellie Shanygne Williams- Laura Lee Winslow...(215 episodes,1989-1998) Darius McCrary- Edward 'Eddie' James Arthur Winslow ..(208 episodes,1989-1998) Jaleel White- Steven Quincy Urke...(204 episodes,1989-1998) Jo Marie Payton- Harriette Winslow...(200 episodes, 1989-1997) Rosetta LeNoire- Estelle 'Mother' Winslow...(157 episodes,1989-1997) Bryton James- Richie Crawford...(142 episodes, 1990-1997) Shawn Harrison- Waldo Geraldo Faldo...(107 episodes,1990-1996) Synopsis: In the series Family Matters more comedy took place on the lighter side of things related to moral values, and family issues. The series aired from 1989 through to 1998. In it’s original portrayal, the story focused around the family of police officer Carl Winslow where they would encounter particular events between family and neighbors. It was not until roughly halfway through the first season that character and neighbor of the Winslow family, Steve Urkel, son of Dr. Urkel was introduced. Steve Urkel by the second season had become one of the main characters in part to the show, vividly appearing in every episode as the strange neighbor that always had to be a part of the Winslow family, in part due to his never ending crush on Laura, and consistently attempting to be friends with her brother Eddie. This particular comedy format was produced and written similarly in that the show had a new moral to each episode which would be resolved by the end, involving most of the show within the family of the Winslow’s. One particular episode carries the simple dialogue of the show and it’s light-hearted but important messages incorporated within them by establishing how Urkel’s typically annoying personality (more humorous to the viewer) guides him to once again be a part of the Winslow family but in this situation defending his father’s name when it is put to shame over a disagreement between Carl Winslow, and Dr. Urkel. This episode is entitled, “''The Good, the Bad and the Urkel”'' as Carl is mad at Dr. Urkel and after having a fight (not presented on television) with him, Steve Urkel arrives to receive a form of vengeance for his father’s loss against Carl. This feud leads to a conflict between Carl and Urkel. When Carl begins to take a nap, he dreams about fighting against Urkel in a Western scenario. The scenes are extravagant and well presented leading up to a gun duel in a local saloon between Urkel and Carl, who are both about equivalent to their place in the matter. After displaying their professional capabilities of shooting liquor bottles, Urkel winds up being shot by Carl, who finds himself by the end of it all wishing he hadn’t killed Urkel’s dad, the only town doctor. In awaking from his dream, Carl realizes how important Urkel really is to him and his family, and when Urkel returns to Carl in attempt to achieve vengeance for his father’s loss in a fight earlier, Carl decides to hug Urkel and inform him that he would be plenty capable of tolerating Urkel’s annoying behavior just knowing he is a big part of their family and he would be missed if something were to happen to him. "Family Matters." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, 11 Sept. 1997. Web. 2015. "The Good, The Bad, The Urkel." Family Matter. ABC, 25 Apr. 1991. Television.